Michele's Saga
by NW330
Summary: After The Bandits Michele's life is turned upside down when her world is attacked. It happens in the other world too. She must team up with Perry and Yuffie's daughter to find out what's happening.(R&R)
1. So it Begins Once More

I'm glad most of you enjoyed The Bandits. Although it didn't get as many reviews as Lost I hope this third part gets some popularity.  
  
Michele's Saga, Chapter 1  
  
So it Begins...Once More  
  
It has been nearly ten years since I last saw him. The man I love. He came without warning and left just as quickly. His muscular build, strong arms, and his spiky blue hair. I never believed I could love him the way I do now. It was hard carrying on life without him. I do have hope though. This may help me.  
  
It has been a long time for me. I had become more human than before. The Jenova cells in my body eventually died and I was left without as much power as I used to have but I'm still strong. I live by myself and I do enjoy my busy life. However something strikes me as odd. What happened to Otherworld?  
  
Where are you? Mother...Father? You left without saying anything. You left Hazel to take care of me. I can fight too. Please be safe!  
  
"Huh? What was that?" a woman in her twenties asked herself waking up from her bed. "A dream? It felt real." She said to herself getting out of bed. "Michele, you need to move on. I can't use that orb he gave me and there is no way of going to meet him ever again." I said breaking out in tears again.  
  
Life was so different for me. The world was still recovering from the damage Hester made. However that orb Perry had given me had gotten brighter each day. I almost feel as though something dangerous waits on the horizon.  
  
"Mother, are you sure I can't have it?" I asked mom. "If I knew you could use it I'd let you use Conformer dear. And remember the last time I let you use a weapon?" mom asked me holding her hands to her hips. "That boy asked for it. Besides I've been good." I begged with her. Than father walked in. "Emi, what is it this time?" he asked me shaking his head. "Mom won't let me use her Conformer." I complained.  
  
"Well you don't know how to use those kinds of weapon quite as well as your mother. Plus you've already got two weapons." He told me pointing to the shuruken on my back and the sword I had at my side. "I suppose." I said.  
  
Then the sky suddenly got darker...  
  
"How strange. This cannot be a good thing." I said rushing outside with my numchaku around the back of my neck. The sky was becoming darker. The people of Rocket Town were getting nervous. Cid had gone to New Midgar earlier so I was left by myself.  
  
Michele's POV  
  
"What's going on?" I said as a giant hole appeared in the sky and some strange ball appeared with it. "That's never a good thing." I said strapping on God's Hand and running towards it outside. It began to shed various other orbs and they turned into monsters and went after people along a highway. Getting into my car I went as far as I could towards the highway.  
  
As soon as I got to the highway it was backed up with cars. People were dead in front of me. I ran towards the monsters casting Bolt3 on all of them. I still had materia with me so I could handle myself very well. The monsters were like small lizards that had black markings along their backs. They didn't put up much of a fight though.  
  
"What is this thing?" I said running at it. It was absorbing all that it touched. "Hey! Get out of my town!" I shouted to it. Then the ball changed into a giant black monster with horns. It looked like a shadow of some kind. "Freaky." I mumbled to myself using magic to hurt it. It did hit me back a number of times but it didn't hurt all that much. Once I hit it again with magic it appeared to die. Only it was sucked into the portal in the sky. I happened to go with it. That's all I remember.  
  
Hazel's POV  
  
"What are those?" I asked myself seeing small black creatures with odd markings approach the town. Using Fire3 on them they died quickly. "Are you alright?" I asked someone who was on the ground. Nothing. Looking out over the horizon I saw Wutai was having similar problems. A great fire was there.  
  
"Hazel!" Somebody shouted to me. Two chocobos appeared next to me and Perry, Yuffie, and their daughter were there. "Are you safe?" I asked them. "Yes, but we have a favor to ask you." Yuffie told me. "What is it?" I asked. "Take Emi someplace safe. We have to do whatever we can to stop these monsters. I don't know how this is happening." Perry told me. "I'll do my best." I said taking the small girl in my arms. She was no bigger than I was at the age of 10.  
  
"Where are you two going?" I asked them. "Cloud needs help in Nibelheim. We're going there now. Be careful." Perry told me turning and riding off in the other direction.  
  
I took her back to my house and hid in the basement. Hopefully this won't end badly. What could be happening? Then the house was uprooted and I blacked out.  
  
Emi's POV  
  
When I woke up mom and dad were nowhere to be found. I was in an ocean of some kind. On a desolate rock. A path was in front of me but water was everywhere. My weapons, Garu and Kata, were with me so I wasn't too afraid of running into any monsters. Mother taught me well with throwing weapons and father taught me swordplay. I was a perfect blend of the two. But where are they? I'm lonely. I want somebody to hold right now. To make me feel like I'm not alone any longer.  
  
I wandered along this path in hopes of finding something. Once the path was no more I was before some kind of beat up village. Many peasants were there and it reminded me of the old Gongaga mom and dad showed me pictures of. They say that is where they fell in love with one another. I wonder if I'd ever feel love.  
  
Making my way into the town I noticed some strange looking woman lying in the street. A bunch of men were there kicking her.  
  
"Think she's dead?" one of them sneered. "Why don't we make sure." The other one snickered. They didn't look like they were going to help her. "Hey you!" I yelled to them.  
  
"What? Go home little girl!" The first one said to me. "Don't touch her!" I shouted. "She's got attitude. Guess we'll have to teach her a lesson." The other said. I drew my sword and prepared to fight them.  
  
They had no weapons of their own so I was able to sneak around them and cut them up a bit. Once they noticed how badly they began to bleed they ran. I went up to the woman and she was looking to great.  
  
I ran for help. The only thing I could do. I found somebody and together we got this lady back to normal. She was wearing blue jeans and this shirt that said "Fallen Angel" on it. She opened her eyes.  
  
"wha? Where is this?" she asked me. "I'm not sure myself. But you're safe now." I told her. "Yuffie? Is that you?" she asked me. "That's my mother. Did you know her?" I asked this lady. "She and I were friends. Wait. You're her daughter?" she asked me dumbfounded. "Yes. My mother is Yuffie and my father is Perry. Did you know him?" I asked. "Yes. We were friends. But how did you get here? Are your parents around?" I asked. "No. I was asleep and then woke up here. How about you?" I told her. "My town was attacked by some monster and when I beat it I was here." She said standing up. "Well I need to try and find my parents. If you're friends with them you can come with me if you'd like." I offered holding out my hand.  
  
"Of course I would." She said shaking my hand. "What's your name?" "Emerald. But my parents nicknamed me Emi. I'm their little jewel." I beamed. "Well Emi let's get moving. I'm sure your parents are safe and sound."  
  
Hazel's POV  
  
"What?" I asked looking out over the horizon. "Emi? Oh no. This is terrible. I need to find the others. They must be alive. I can't fail Perry or Yuffie." I said marching forward over the field of grass towards the large temple in front of me.  
  
People were praying in it. Some carving was on the walls. It was some kind of beast burning a large city. "What is this?" I said aloud. The people inside weren't too thrilled with my presence.  
  
I was quickly captured and imprisoned. I need to find a way out now.  
  
Sorry if the first part was a tad short but I'm sure you still like it. I hope you give some nice reviews and look forward to the future installments. 


	2. The Road Less Traveled

First of all I'd like to point out to Tifa Gainsborough (sp) that I will take your "advice" into consideration when writing chapter 2. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys.  
  
Michele's Saga, Chapter 2  
  
The Road Less Traveled  
  
I'm still confused as to what has happened to me. First there are monsters in my world and then I end up being sucked into the sky and end up meeting Perry's daughter. Feels strange begin with her. It does put some sadness into my heart however though. I cannot have him. Nonetheless I must find him, for Emi's sake.  
  
We left this run down place as soon as we could and went along a wide-open field. It had some burnt areas along the side near some dead trees. I could almost feel as though monsters would appear at any second.  
  
"Emi, are you scared?" I asked the little girl walking with me. "Not much really. Mother and Father taught me how faith in something can conquer everything." She explained to me. "What do you put your faith in?" I asked her. "Well right now my two weapons." She said patting her sword. "How about you? What do you place your faith in?" she asked me innocently.  
  
I thought a lot about it for the moment. I really honestly had no idea what to place my faith in. I had really nothing of importance in my life. "I'm not too sure about it." I told her sadly. "Hey cheer up. We still need to find everyone." She said marching forward with confidence.  
  
Where could they be? More importantly where are we? This sure isn't my world and by the sound of Emi's voice it isn't hers either. Than where in the hell are the two of us exactly?  
  
"You seem uneasy Michele. Is something the matter?" Emi asked me with a deep look of concern upon her childlike face. "We don't really know our way around this place. It's like a new world." I said to her. "True. Don't despair. Hope will keep us going." She told me with confidence.  
  
This girl did sound like Perry talking about faith all the time. It sounded like she was worried on the inside but used this faith like a shield. Who was I to stop her from using it though? "Let's try and find some civilization. We can ask if anyone has seen your parents." I suggested to the little girl. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go Michele." She said taking me by the hand. I must admit Perry's daughter was rather well behaved.  
  
We marched on for a few minutes and stopped to rest for awhile. No monsters thus far have attacked.  
  
"I wonder how far it is until we reach civilization." Emi said wiping sweet from her face. For a ten year old she was had a lot of endurance and stamina. "Hey, do you see something up ahead?" I asked her seeing something approaching from the distance. It was some kind of yellow object with something red behind it.  
  
It reached us and stopped. Some kind of yellow bird is pulling a red carriage along. The man ordering the bird greeted us. "You two ladies lost?" he asked. "Actually yes. Could you take us to some civilization?" I asked the man politely. "I suppose so. Hop in back." He told us. Emi and I went around and sat in the back as the carriage moved again.  
  
"So how'd you two get here anyhow?" the man asked us from the front. "We're not all that sure really. That's why we're trying to find a large city. Maybe then we'll know where we are." I told the man. "Well the nearest thing that could be considered a city is probably Garret." He told us as we felt the cart turn to the right.  
  
"Garret? That's not in my world." Emi said out loud. "Mine either. Let's not tell anybody this. Don't know how people would react." I whispered to Emi. "Ok. Gotcha." She said with a wink and a smile. Then the cart began to shake a bit.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked the driver. "Something's attacking from behind us." He said getting the bird under control. Emi and I then saw some brown creatures run towards us at a fast pace. They looked to be lizards of some kind.  
  
"We can't let them get to us." Emi said getting into a battle stance. "Yeah. I'll have to use magic." I said thinking a quick Bolt3 would ensure victory easily. Then I figured out it wasn't Bolt3 anymore when I tried to use it. "What the heck?" I said to myself looking at it. It didn't glow as bright as it used to. The Otherworld I had didn't glow bright anymore either.  
  
"What are you doing?" Emi complained throwing her large shuruken towards a creature knocking it down. She caught it gracefully on the return. "Maybe Bolt!" I yelled as a small surge of electricity hit another one of the creatures burning it but not killing it.  
  
"My materia must have gotten weaker when I came to this world." I said to Emi as she threw her shuruken again at the creature I just struck killing it. Then one of them managed to reach the cart. I ran up to punch it but it hurt both of us.  
  
"Guess my materia wasn't the only thing that got weaker." I said cradling my sore right fist. Emi however stabbed the creature with her katana. That still wasn't enough. Then the cart stopped suddenly as the creature fled. Emi and I got out and wondered what happened.  
  
"Guess he's afraid of girl power." She said with enthusiasm. Then we felt the ground shake. We turned to see something like a stone lizard that was about the size of a large tree.  
  
"Guess not." She said becoming a little afraid. "We gotta fight it. I doubt it'll let us just pass through." I told her getting into my fighting stance. Emi got into a different one. She grasped her sword with her right hand and turned her torso slightly so she didn't face the beast directly.  
  
"Bolt!" I screamed sending lightning through the creature. "I wish I had stolen some of mom materia." Emi complained slashing the beast. Then it hit the ground sending us into the sky and hitting the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Ouch. This isn't going to be easy." I said standing. "We have to keep going." She said. We fought on for what seemed like hours. The beast showed no sign of weakness. The two of us were very tired. The monster then prepared to strike us down until we heard somebody yell "Fire!"  
  
A rocket sailed over our heads and into the monster. It definitely felt pain that time. I turned around to see multiple people dressed in some kind of armor attacking it with heavy weaponry. Emi had blacked out from exhaustion. Once the monster died the people approached us. They didn't look very friendly.  
  
I held Emi close to protect her from harm. It was about eight people in some kind of gray and black armor with large rifles. One of them looked smaller than the rest and had blonde hair tied in the back. I couldn't see this person's face because it was behind a visor. It looked like a female though.  
  
"Take them back with us!" She ordered as the other soldiers grabbed the two of us and took us into their truck. They put a blindfold over my eyes so I could only feel the vehicle go over bumps in the road.  
  
Once they removed the blindfold I was in some kind of elevator going up. That same woman was before me. She also had some soldiers with her that had their guns pointed towards me.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked her. "I'm the one asking the questions here. Who are YOU?" she demanded. I tried to stand but I couldn't find the strength and my arms were tied behind my back. "My name's Michele." I told her reluctantly.  
  
"How about that little girl? Daughter, cousin, sister?" she asked again with the same attitude in her voice. "She's a friend. Don't hurt her either!" I shouted to her. "We won't as long as you help us out." She told me.  
  
"What did you want me to do?" I asked. Whatever it was why did they need me? "We've explored some kind of strange ruins and we've lost a number of soldiers in there. I want you to accompany me there." She told me. "Why? Just cause losing me isn't that big of a loss?" I spat. "In a manner of speaking yes." She told me with a chuckle.  
  
"But who are you anyway?" I asked her. "Well if we are going to be fighting together once I suppose my name wouldn't hurt. Call me Elena. Commander of the Zargot 100th Division." She said proudly removing her visor to see her face. She had innocent blue eyes and her hair was tied back.  
  
"So if I help you out then you'll release Emi and I?" I asked. "Of course. You have my word." She said bowing to me. Then the elevator reached the top. The soldiers untied me and let me walk towards some kind of ship. Nothing like I've ever seen.  
  
It was a comfortable ride, if you overlook the fact these people looked ready to kill me. This Elena didn't seem all THAT bad. Guess I'll find out more about her doing this.  
  
We arrived at some barren area. A ruined temple was before me. It was withered and desolate. Why would we be here?  
  
Getting out Elena order men to surround the area as she and I went inside. Sure was well lit. The ground looked rather smooth for a ruin. "This ground is rather nice for a place like this." I told Elena. "That is why we're here. Something must live here or the ground wouldn't be hospitable like this." She told me in a rude manner, like it was nothing new to her. Eventually we came to a large carving in the wall.  
  
"This wasn't here before." She told me putting on her visor as I heard a number of sounds come from it. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Scanning it. Perhaps this is the clue we've been looking for." She said as a few monsters made their way towards us from the ceiling. "You handle them. I'll keep searching." She said. I really am starting to hate her now.  
  
The monsters were some kind of gray armadillos that could walk on their hind legs. Didn't look too strong to me. I ran up and punched it twice. The first one died and the second rolled into me; knocking me over. "Almost done?" I shouted over to Elena. "Just about." She said as I noticed the monster begin to walk over me. Then I heard a gunshot and it fell dead on the dungeon floor.  
  
Looking up I saw Elena holding some kind of strange rifle. It was almost totally mechanical and was about the size of her arm and had some kind of blade on the end. "What's that thing?" I asked her. "My weapon. It's a sword cannon. The sword is only for close up combat. I usually use the gun only." She said placing it on her back and removing her visor.  
  
"What did you discover?" I asked standing to dust myself off. "Stand back." She said placing something on the wall. I ran behind a large rock with Elena as she yelled, "Fire in the hole." Pressing a button on her metallic suit the wall was destroying in one large explosion. "We may now continue." She told me signaling to follow her.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
This place is rather scary. I hear those people chanting constantly. Where the heck am I? If only I still had my powers I could easily escape. I've barely had any food lately. Once a day and it isn't even a meal. My health is doing terribly. Either I'm dying on my own or they kill me. Why do they want me anyway?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Well I hope this chapter is a bit better than the last one. The story is starting to develop, ya? 


	3. The Other World

Thanks for all the reviews so far.  
  
Ssj goku: This fic, unlike the previous ones, is mostly original. The only character that isn't original so far is Elena (Yeah, THAT Elena)  
  
FlaVor17: I am honored by your enthusiasm.  
  
Michele's Saga, Chapter 3  
  
The Other World  
  
Our prisoner and I made our way through the wall I just removed and were heading down a staircase. For somebody like her she can defend herself well. Reminds me of that girl I fought with once...Tifa Lockheart was her name I think.  
  
"Where in the world are we?" she asked me. "In some ruins. Open your eyes!" I snapped at her ignorant question. "No not here. I mean WHERE am I?" she emphasized. "Like what planet? Well why would you ask a question like that?" I pondered. "This definitely isn't my world or Emi's for that matter." She told me following me further into the ground.  
  
"So she isn't from here either." I mumbled to myself. "Did you say something?" "Not a thing."  
  
"Do you know what planet I'm on?" she asked once more. "We're on the planet Toreian. Must feel homesick I suppose?" I asked her. "A little. This is just so strange to me. I mean ending up in another world." She told me.  
  
"Actually I know how you feel." I told her removing my visor once more. "You do?" "Yes. I'm not from this world. I ended up here a few weeks ago and eventually became commander of this military unit. It isn't a big command but it reminds me of my other work in some ways." I told her smiling a bit.  
  
"What world are you from then?" she asked me. "You ask a bunch of questions don't you? Well I'm from a world that one kid there called 'Final Fantasy'. Strange huh?" I told her feeling a bit embarrassed saying such a thing. "Was that kid's name Perry?" she asked me. She knew him? How?  
  
"Yes. How did you know that?" I asked feeling very shocked. "He was from my world. He came to your world when he was 16 and lived there since. Right now I'm looking for him and his wife." She told me. "Interesting story. Makes SOME sense out of who you are. He and I didn't speak much. I fought him twice and lost both times. But he was a friendly guy. Invited me to his wedding too." I said trailing off into memory lane.  
  
"Well why don't you fill me in one what this world is about? Unless you don't know." She told me. "I'll try my best. I am part of the Zargot Military and we are constantly at war with a rival nation, Lugara. We are equally matched in terms of power. However we believe there may be some kind of weapon down here to help us turn the tide of battle." I informed my "friend".  
  
"Weapon? This is ancient. No weapon could beat what you already have." She told me. "A weapon of magic. Our armies are driven by magic. This suit I'm wearing is magically produced, and my weapon is the same deal." I explained to her.  
  
"How'd you get here then?" she asked me. "Well after Perry returned to my world I was hired to test out this Omega Materia. However the day we tested some black clouds and strange creatures with hearts on them appeared, and I ended up here." I told her. We continued to walk down the stairs and eventually reached the bottom. This hallway was very dusty and dark.  
  
"Hard to see down here." Michele complained. "I'll turn on my flashlight." I told her pressing a button on my belt activating a light. It shone in front of me. "Thanks." She said walking forward into a large room. Strange men were bowing at a large stone carving inside.  
  
"Is this the magic you were speaking about?" she asked, her mouth agape. "It seems so. Those men must be worshiping this idol. Perhaps behind it we can fi..." I said before being interrupted by some noise from behind a wall.  
  
"What's this?" Michele said pressing her ear to the wall. "Somebody is behind here." She informed me. 'Stand back." I said holding my wrist to it. Pressing on my wrist a cutting laser began to demolish the stone wall. After a few seconds the wall crumbled to dust. Some girl in a white shirt and blue jeans was chained to a wall.  
  
"She looks very familiar." Michele told me running up to untie her. "Who are you?" I asked her. She was very badly bruised and dirty, and it looked as though she hadn't eaten in days. "Who are you two? You both look very familiar. Who cares about that? Where is Emi? I have to find her!" she said breaking free form Michele's arms only to be subject to fatigue.  
  
"Emi! You know her?" Michele asked her. "Michele do you know her?" I asked. "Michele! The same Michele we helped ten years ago?" the mysterious girl asked. "Yes. Were you there?" "It's me! Hazel!" she told us. "Hazel! Wow, you sure got bigger! Are you okay?" she said catching up.  
  
Somebody was coming as they talked. "Somebody's coming! I suggest we hide!" I told them as a person stepped into the room. It was one of those men praying earlier. "What? Monsters come forth!" he shouted waving his hands as two Bombs suddenly appeared.  
  
"Guess we have to fight!" Michele said raising her fists. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to sit this one out guys." Hazel said sitting on the floor. "Leave it to us!" I said drawing my sword cannon, I still thought it was a rather large weapon. The hilt end was mechanical and a trigger was on the hilt and the sword was very large with a barrel going through the center.  
  
"What are those?" Michele asked. "Bombs! They explode if provoked enough times." I told her swinging at one of them. It got angry and grew larger. "I got this!" she said punching the summoner twice. He fell to the ground unconscious. The two monsters vanished as he hit the floor.  
  
"We should get out of here. That couldn't have been the strongest one." I said to them helping Michele with Hazel. We made our way towards the exit and then outside when a giant dragon emerged from the back of the ruins into the sky, and I noticed a man on its head. It came at us as we got onto the airship.  
  
"Get us out of here!" I shouted to my pilot as he took off away from the beast. It gave chase however. "We should fight it!" Michele suggested. "How will you fight it? You can't just jump at it and flip back to the ship!" I told her as she opened the side door of the small ship. "I'll try to help you guys out!" Hazel said standing on her own. "Not yet! Medic! Bring her an Elixir!" I ordered the medic to bring her the item. Upon drinking it she was able to move a little better.  
  
"I'm not as strong as I used to be but I'll try to help you guys out." She told us getting out her "Morning Star". We stood at the edge of the open door and stared at the dragon approaching us. "Attack the man on it, he must be summoning it." I told them drawing my sword cannon.  
  
I started things by shooting one of the sword cannon's shells at the man. It hit him but he was still alive and still controlling the dragon. Hazel twirled her weapon around before arching her back sending a chilling blast of Ice at the summoner. The dragon shot a fireball at us, but luckily my pilot is very good. I continued to fire shells at him until it looked like he'd die.  
  
"I got him!" Michele said moving her two hands around and then smacking her palms together a bolt of energy just shot out of her hands and at the summoner. "Aura Bolt!" she yelled as it hit him sending him to the ground. The dragon then vanished from the sky.  
  
"What happened to the dragon?" Michele asked me confused. "When a summoner dies so do the monsters it controls." I explained to her. "Where are we going?" Hazel asked slumping against the inside of the transport. She looked terrible, her skin was a pale color, and she looked thinner than she should, and her voice was starting to deteriorate.  
  
"We're heading back to Zargot. We shall discuss what to do with you two." I told them. "What about Emi!? You promised to free her!!" Michele demanded grabbing my arms shaking me. One of my soldiers didn't like this and knocked her out with the end of his rifle.  
  
"Can I at least get some food?" Hazel said weakly. "Get the lady a ration or something." I commanded one of my troops. She soon was bolting down some middle wage food. "thmmmmk ooo!" she said with food in her mouth. Well I haven't seen Hazel in years, I remember the time we met for the first time.  
  
It was the party after Perry's wedding. I remember how he invited me, and that it took me by surprise, I mean that we used to be enemies. This wedding made me remember Tsueng a lot. I had always imagined us getting married one day, even if it was just a harmless crush. I was sitting in a chair away from everyone when she came up to me.  
  
Hazel was about eleven years old and she looked adorable in a white dress with pink flowers and ribbons on the dress. Yuffie chose her as the ring bearer. I felt very awkward because everyone other than the happy couple seemed to be happy with my appearance here. Hazel had walked up to me and was staring at me.  
  
"May I help you little girl?" I asked her sounding a bit irritated. "I was just wondering why you weren't over with everyone else. Don't you know them?" she asked innocently. "We do know one another but not in a friendly way. They don't trust me like Perry and Yuffie do." I told her sounding depressed now. "Well I can talk to you if you wish." She told me.  
  
The two of us talked for hours. I learned a lot from her then, about myself mostly. I am glad to see her here but not in the state she was in.  
  
We arrived at Zargot and we took Michele's body to the infirmary with Hazel. The two of them rested there while I personally went to get Emi from the holding cell.  
  
***************************  
  
What happened to Michele? Where is she? Somebody...anybody...help. How embarrassing this must be. I'm crying! A big girl like me shouldn't be crying like this! Mother! Father! I need you!  
  
I heard the cell door open. "Who's there?" I asked sniffling. "Don't worry. I'm taking you to your friends." The strange armored lady told me throwing Garu and Kata on the floor. "Come with me. I won't hurt you." She told me. This lady seemed nice enough if she gave me my weapons. "I wasn't crying when you came in! I was just humming you know!" I yelled at her putting Garu on my back and sheathing Kata.  
  
Where is she taking me? Something was familiar about her though. "Lady?" I asked. "Yes, what is it?" she said bending down to my face. "C-can I hold your hand? I'm not scared! Just making sure you don't try anything!" I told her holding my hands to my hips like my mother would. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She said taking my small hand in hers.  
  
We walked to a room labeled "Infirmary" and went inside. 


	4. Blitzoff!

Please forgive the delay with chapters. Hard writing with these original characters.  
  
Michele's Saga  
  
Chapter 4, Blitz Off!  
  
That tall lady opened the door to this "Infirmary" and inside was Hazel and Michele. I couldn't resist but run up to Hazel and hug her.  
  
"Hazel! I'm happy ta see you!" I squealed with delight seeing a familiar face. Michele was lying on a bed holding her head. "You feel okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Just a headache." She told me. "My men are trained to protect their commanding officer. They thought you were attacking me." The mechanical lady said.  
  
"Thank goodness I found you Emi. I was starting to worry about you. You're parents told me to take care of you when our world seemed to collapse. I wow to protect you until we reach your parents again." Hazel told me bowing to show respect. "I vow to get you to your parents! They must be worried." Michele said.  
  
"Who are your parents anyway Emi?" the lady asked me. "Don't you know them?" I asked. "No. What's your name anyway? Full name?" she rephrased. "My name is Emerald Kisaragi. Call me Emi for short. My parents are Perry Gainsborough and Yuffie Kisaragi." I told her feeling proud of my heritage.  
  
"You're Perry and Yuffie's daughter? I never knew he had a daughter." The lady said with shock. "Yes. Did you know them?" I asked her sounding almost as surprised. "Yes. I went to their wedding." She told me. "Cool. Of course I don't really think weddings are that great." I told them.  
  
"Why not?" Michele asked me. "I think it's nasty. I don't like boys much." I told them. The three of them started to giggle a little from my response. "You'll think differently in a few years." Michele told me. I hope I don't.  
  
"Where now? We have Emi back so let's find Perry and Yuffie." Michele said to all of us. Then the other lady who's name I don't know yet held her hand to her visor.  
  
"Yes? A-are you sure about that? Understood!" she said removing her hand. "I got orders to travel with you. Seems my commanding officers feel that I can infiltrate the Lugara military easier. I guess I'm stuck with you three." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Hey lady? What's your name?" I asked her tugging at her pant leg. "Oh I must not have told you. My name is Elena. Pleasure to meet you Emerald." She said bending down at me. "Call me Emi. My parents only called me Emerald when I was in deep trouble." I said. Not just my parents really, I wasn't the most well behaved person at school.  
  
"The nearest place to go from Zargot is Garret. It's quite a busy city." Elena told us as she turned to leave the room. "Hey, Emi and I were heading there until you kidnapped us. Well you did save us from the monster so thanks." Michele said to Elena. "Well let's get going. It isn't far enough for us to take a transport so we'll have to walk it." She told all of us.  
  
"But it's late though." I said to them wiping my tired eyes. "It's only like eight." Elena told me. "She's only ten. She sleeps a bit earlier than we do." Hazel said to everyone as I just sat on the floor and snoozed. I didn't care where just as long as I got the rest I deserved.  
  
When I woke up we were in some other room. "Where are we?" I asked. "Garret Hotel. We carried you here. You must have been tired. We can go around the city if you like." Hazel said smiling in front of my face. "Sure. Lead the way." I said rubbing my eyes.  
  
We exited the hotel and the city was huge, like a smaller Junon. People were everywhere and so much was happening.  
  
"I'll try my best to lead the way. I don't know this place at all." Hazel told me laughing a bit. I held her hand as the two of us made our way over to this large building. It was almost spherical and people were everywhere in it. "What is this place?" I asked Hazel. "I'm not too sure myself. Why don't we just go inside to find out." She said smiling. It was a stadium of some kind with people everywhere and then there was a large sphere of water in the center.  
  
"Wow. That's so cool!" I shouted with excitement. People began to enter the water from both ends. One team had blue and the other had yellow. "What game is this?" I asked aloud. "According to this handout it is called Blitzball." Hazel said reading from a small handout. "Sounds cool. I wish I could play someday." I said aloud over the roaring cheers from the crowd.  
  
Elena and Michele came over to us after a few minutes of play. "Found you two! I still don't like this whole idea of traveling with you three!" Elena complained. "What game is this?" Michele asked. "Its called Blitzball. Quite popular in this world." Elena explained. "I'd love to play it when I get older." I told her. "I wouldn't count on it. Blitzball is a male sport. Women aren't allowed to play." She told me. "Well I'm just a girl, and not a woman." I told her. "I hate children. We shouldn't be wasting time here!" now she sounded angry.  
  
Then we heard gunshots. Elena immediately looked up at the stands and saw the shooter. People were in a panic and rioting everywhere. "Come! We need to check if somebody got hit!" Michele yelled to us. "Take the kid! You come with me!" Elena commanded to Hazel. Michele grabbed me as we ran to the large pool.  
  
Fish like monsters were attacking the players. One of the players who had escaped warned us not to go in. "We have to go in to save them!" Michele pleaded with him. "But you won't be able to breathe! Take these!" he said handing us two small masks. These must let us breathe underwater. We both readied ourselves as we jumped into the water.  
  
All the other players but this chunky one were safe. He was throwing a blitzball, as I'm told, at one of them killing it. Michele nodded to me as we prepared ourselves. I took Kata and cut one of the fish in half as Michele punched one sending it away. The player we saved was happy but then a large machine emerged from the depths and shot a rocket at the player. He was fine except his armor was destroyed revealing...a woman!?  
  
She had her blonde hair tied up in the back, her eyes were a shade of green and she looked rather pretty. I thought only men could play this game. If I could talk over this mask then I'd say something but we had a mechanical monster to deal with.  
  
It readied itself judging from its sounds as I slashed it with Kata. I knew throwing Gara wouldn't do much in water. The woman threw her blitzball at the machine and it seemed to be damaged a bit. This thing isn't as strong as I thought. Michele cast Bolt on it, good thing she knew her magic or we all would've been hit. In a series of explosions the enemy was gone. The three of us swam out from the water and decided to go after Elena and Hazel.  
  
"Thanks for your help!" The blonde player told us. "Hey wait we have questions!" Michele said before she noticed that I had run up to where Elena was. "Emi come back!" Michele yelled chasing me. "Guess they need me!" The unknown player told herself following.  
  
Elena was fighting with two soldiers dressed very much like her. Once we all got ready to fight the two left. "Who were those guys?" Michele asked Elena. "They looked like Lugara troops. Why would they do something like this? Who's this?" Elena said looking at the blitzball player among us.  
  
"We saved her and it turns out that women do play this game. Shows what you know!" I beamed with victory. "Well not legally. My team tried to hide that I was a woman. I have no choice now but to quit blitzball. Thanks for your help anyway." She said walking away from us.  
  
"Poor girl. Maybe we could take her with us." Hazel suggested. "Absolutely not! She plays sports, how could she help us? Besides our ranks are very pathetic to begin with!" Elena said with disgust. She didn't like us from the tone in her voice. "Hey Elena! Stop being so stuck up!" Michele shouted to her, this didn't look good. "I'm the leader of this little 'group' so you'd better mind your mouth." She retorted. "Who made you leader? I will never follow the orders of someone like you!" Michele snapped back. This was starting to upset me. "Look! We'd better get out of here before we get dragged further into this mess! So I hope you at least have the brain power to understand that!" Elena yelled aloud at the top of her lungs. "Fuck you! I won't take this!" Michele said before turning and running away.  
  
"Serves her right." Elena said proud of herself. "You didn't have to do that. Let's go Emi." Hazel said offering me her hand. I took it as we left. "Damn girl!" Elena muttered to herself before following us.  
  
Michele wasn't back at the hotel when we arrived. "I hope she doesn't leave us." I said softly. "I could care less." Elena said casually. "Who cares what you think?" I said kicking her in the shins and then running into my room locking the door. "She's just like her mother. Ouch." She said limping away on her wounded leg.  
  
Sorry this one was so short. But the next one should be a little deeper than this chapter was. 


	5. Michele's Feelings

Chocobo Racing? Maybe later, I just like to use FF ideas that aren't too common.  
  
Michele's Saga, Chapter 5  
  
Michele's Feelings  
  
"Who does she think she is?" I raged aloud scaring a few people who were on the streets at this late an hour. "If she wants to be a leader she has to learn to respect her friends. Of course, I refuse to be her friend."  
  
I was pissed. Nobody has ever annoyed me like that before. "I need to cool off somewhere." I said to myself running towards the Blitz Stadium. "Nobody's here. Might as well just sit here and think for awhile." I thought to myself. Looking at the water below my thoughts turned to Perry.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" I thought. "What made me go on this whole adventure? Was it to take care of Emi?" "Or was it because I wanted her to lead me to Perry? He probably won't recognize me after all these years." I pondered as my eyes stared to tear up. But yelling from behind me interrupted me.  
  
"You're lucky we don't kill you for this!" a large man said to a familiar figure. "Fine! Just leave me alone." She said to him walking down to me. "Mind if I join you?" she asked me. It was who I thought it was.  
  
"Weren't you that Blitzball player that we found today?" I asked her. "Yeah. Back when I could still play." She said looking downwards. I couldn't see her that well in the dark but she had blonde hair that went shoulder length with green eyes. She wore a tanktop that showed her navel and on her left arm was some kind of gauntlet that reminded me of Vincent. She had very short shorts on and she wore blue boots. She also wore a cut off glove on her right hand. She looked rather pretty.  
  
"Can't play? Why can't you?" I inquired. "They threw me off the league. Once they found out I was a girl today they wouldn't have me play again. I would've been killed if I hadn't helped the team so much." She told me. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you." I told her. "I have nowhere to go now. My team was practically my family and I was just kicked outta the house."  
  
"Wanna come with me? I'm looking for someone." I told her. "Sure. I'd be glad to. What's your name anyway?" she asked me. "Michele. What about you?" I asked her back. "January, the only female blitz player in the world." She beamed proudly. "Nice name. I should return to the hotel now before everyone else worries about me." I told her. "Lead the way."  
  
We left the stadium and walked along the main roads. It was like one giant highway connecting everything. Lights were on everywhere; you couldn't even see the stars in the night sky. In this new light I got a better look at my new friend. She looked the same except for two things. The one that caught my attention at first was her breasts. She reminded me of Tifa, hers were just about the same size, but this wasn't the most shocking detail I have to tell. She had a tail, a tail!?  
  
"Marveling at my figure?" she asked taking notice. "Well...ugh...sorry." I said unable to hide it. "Its okay. I wore that thick armor so people would see these things." She said touching her chest. "The tail however isn't just a girl thing. All Genomes have tails." She told me. "Genome? What the heck is a Genome?" I asked her getting even more confused. Knowing she has a tail is one thing but having some kind of race with tails is just too much to comprehend at once.  
  
"You never heard of a Genome? We're a rather athletic race. Some of us are rather stiff and complicated but we're not too bad. You can pick us out by our tails." She told me. "Oh, ok." I said trying to make it sound like I understood. "You still don't understand do you?" she said smiling a bit. "Not really." I said. Soon we were both laughing. I was beginning to like this January.  
  
We soon arrived at the hotel and I went to my room with January right behind me. Everyone was asleep so I just went to my bed as January slept on the couch. At first I couldn't sleep then I began to dream. I dreamt of the time Perry and his friends saved my world from Hester. I thought that once we killed her and her Omega Weapon that everything would be fine. But that was not the case at all. Perry left before I could tell him anything. I do realize that he loves Yuffie a lot more than I do but I have to tell me how I feel before its too late. I then remembered something I carried with me.  
  
"Otherworld?" I whispered to myself in my sleep. The Otherworld materia may be my answer, but I have no idea how to use it. I think Perry gave it to me for a reason. I must fulfill that reason.  
  
Morning came all too quickly. Elena woke everyone up with her sword cannon pointing at January's head. "Wait!" I yelled to her.  
  
"Who's this bimbo? How'd she get here?" she asked everyone not moving the sword cannon from its position. "This is the Blitzball player we helped the other day. She wants to come with us." I explained. "Out of the question. Our group is already sorry enough as it is." She spat. "Quiet!" we heard a childish voice yell.  
  
"I can't stand this arguing anymore! It's making everyone sad! Now just be nice from now on!" Emi screamed, tears rolling down her Wutainese cheeks. "Emi? I...I suppose she could come along." Elena said putting her sword cannon away. "I'm sorry I yelled everyone." She said sobbing a little bit. "Hey kid don't worry bout it." January said walking over to the little girl offering her a hug.  
  
"Who're you? Hey! You're that Blitzball player we met yesterday." She said perking up immediately. "Yup. I'm January. What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Emerald Kisaragi. Just call me Emi." She told her. Thank god January is a nice person.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Emi asked Elena. "Well. Those men we were fighting yesterday ran off in the direction of some kind of cave outside this city. Maybe Lugara has a base hidden there." Elena told us. "So you think we should investigate?" Hazel asked from her bed. "Yes. Get ready. Meet me downstairs in a few minutes. Don't disappoint me." She said leaving the room.  
  
"Is it just me or does that military chick act all tough around us?" January asked everyone. "Now that you mention it she does. Wonder why?" I thought to myself. Elena did seem like a bully to us but there has to be a reason why she acts in this way. I got my stuff together and we met her downstairs.  
  
"Ready to go. The cave they went to is just outside the city. We can take a monorail to the outskirts." Elena told us as we left the building. Getting on the large train we all took our seats and enjoyed the smooth ride.  
  
"This is a nice train. Better than the ones in Midgar!" Emi said looking out the window with her legs kicking behind her. "It is rather nice. Does make me miss home a bit." Hazel said. She kept quiet most of the time. "Yeah. We should be there in no ti..." I said until a rumbling interrupted me. I fell to the floor and soldiers came crashing through the window. We all got up and took our fighting positions.  
  
"They must know we're coming!" Elena said shooting one of them in a face killing him. "Lights out!" January said throwing her Blitzball at the other and this black cloud shrouded his face. He couldn't see well enough to notice me elbow him in the face. "We have to get outta this car quick!" Elena signaled to us.  
  
Running to the next one more men awaited us. Emi tossed her weapon at them taking out one and cutting the other. "The girl is skilled." January said as one of the men hit her with a nightstick. "Ouch! That's no way to treat a girl." She said squeezing her Blitzball tightly and focusing. "Elemental Reels!" she shouted spinning the ball of her finger then tossing it into the air, spinning around and kicking a flaming ball at the guy that hurt her. Needless to say he didn't make it.  
  
"Once we reach the stop we get off this train!" Elena commanded. For once she was making a decent leader. The train stopped just outside the city walls and we ran off towards the caves Elena indicated.  
  
"This place sure is dark." Emi noted as we all stumbled through the cave. "Here this may help." Elena said turning on her suit's flashlight. The area around her body was enveloped in light. "Guess you should lead the way." I told her. "Unfortunately." She said sighing a heavy sigh. Despite her acting a little nicer she was still the same Elena.  
  
"I don't get it. This seems like just an average cave to me." January commented to us. "She's right. This doesn't seems like a base to me." Hazel said. "We entered like a few minutes ago. You don't expect them to keep their secrets right at the entrance do you?" Elena asked us in an annoyed manner.  
  
"Maybe there is some kind of switch or something into their hideout." Emi said holding onto Hazel's hand. "What gives you that idea?" January asked. "Well they would put it in a place that nobody could easily get to." She explained. "She has a point." Elena said putting on her visor. We heard hums and blips from her headgear.  
  
"What's that thingy?" Emi asked innocently. "It's my visor. Right now I have x-ray mode on. I'm searching for hollow walls and openings. "Wow. That's cool." She answered.  
  
A few minutes later we were getting nowhere fast. "Are you sure this is the right cave?" I asked Elena, who was still scanning everything. "Positive. I wonder why we haven't been found out yet." She answered. "Watch that there's some kind of secret button we missed." January commented leaning against a wall. Lo and behold, she activated a switch and a mechanical passage was revealed.  
  
"Um, nice...job?" Elena said baffled. "Guess I'm just lucky." She smiled. "Well let's go to it." Elena signaled removing her visor.  
  
This hallway was made out of metal and we could all hear the sound of machines around us. Then I just screamed as one of them dropped down in front of us. It had five arms, each with blades on the end, attached to its spherical body with a red eye in the center.  
  
"A security drone! Destroy it before it can alert the main force." Elena shouted to the rest of us, drawing her sword cannon. "Ha!" January yelled whipping her ball at the machine. It gave off a slight buzz before resuming its task, destroying us.  
  
"Bolt!" I declared sending a surge of electricity surging through it. It now looked very damaged but it then began to do something.  
  
"Surface Scan!" we heard it declare in a robotic voice. In a flash of light nothing happened. "That was different." Emi shouted before throwing her weapon at it, cutting it in half. "Nice job kid." January told her before we all moved onward. I saw Emi blush upon hearing those words. Maybe she has a hero.  
  
We continued until we were in what looked like some kind of factory. "This must be what they were hiding." Elena said. Tons of large crates were being shipped onto large cart and being taken away down another tunnel.  
  
"What are they shipping?" I asked. "Not sure. There are only three officers down there so the workers shouldn't bother us." She told us. "Let's go then." Emi said, jumping down to where everyone was.  
  
"Wait! Guess we have no choice now." Elena said following the little child. "What the? How'd you get here little girl?" One of the officers asked Emi. "I'll have you know...I got lost on the tour." She joked. She had a sense of humor like her father, a bad one.  
  
"Call it in!" the other officer yelled as he drew his rifle and stood next to his buddy. "Take this!" Emi shouted throwing Gara at the both of them. They got cut a bit but weren't very hurt from it. "Ice!" Hazel chanted as she unleashed a cold spell at both of them.  
  
"They're quite strong." One of them said to him. "Got that right." Elena said shooting him and leaving only one left.  
  
"You bitches!" the other yelled. "Hey! We have a little girl with us!" I said picking the man up and slamming him to the floor. "He won't move for awhile." I said dusting myself off.  
  
"Let's destroy this place!" Elena told us taking out a series of strange devices and hooking them together. "Ten minute delay!" she said to the device and placed it on the ground. The device promptly sprouted legs and secured itself to the floor.  
  
"Let's go! Out the hanger doors!" Elena said as we went down the path the carts were going down earlier. Soon we were nearby Garret again but only something was in our way.  
  
"You five aren't going any further!" A man yelled to us. "Sir! We're all set!" someone inside this large blue tank with six generators on top called out.  
  
"Get ready!" Elena said as we prepared for the worst. She fired at the tank but nothing happened.  
  
"Something tells me this won't be good." Emi said running from the rail cannon. "Bolt!" I declared sending lightning at the machine. It seemed to work a bit.  
  
"I wish I had my old powers back! Then I could just destroy this in a thought." Hazel complained to us running from machine gun fire.  
  
"Draw!" Elena called out. A blue light went from the tank to her. "Thanks for the skill!" she said to it. "Plasma Storm!" she called out. A series of purple lights shot out from her and surrounded the whole area.  
  
In one big flash everything was hit with electricity, including us. "What the hell?" I shouted standing up. "It was the best way to damage it!" Elena protested dodging another rail cannon burst.  
  
"As much as that hurt I want to know how you did that." January said helping Emi stand on her own.  
  
"Its called Draw. My armor can absorb certain elements from enemies and I can learn a skill from them. I happened to draw Plasma Storm from this thing and I had to use it right away." Elena explained.  
  
"It's still gonna attack us!" I shouted sending a Bolt at it. Then three of the generators exploded.  
  
"Uh sir? I'm getting abnormal readings!" we heard one of the driver say. "Don't let it get to you! Nothing can stop this M.R.V." another answered.  
  
A few seconds later the tank exploded in one large blast. The three men all ran from it one fire, then died.  
  
"This place is gonna explode in a few seconds!" Elena shouted to us running from the cavern.  
  
I began to see a white flash and realized that no amount of running could save us, this was the end. I felt my arm being grabbed but didn't realize it until I saw that tremendous blast. 


	6. The Blitzers Feelings

Michele's Saga, Chapter 6  
  
The Blitzers Feelings  
  
I had grabbed Michele just in time. The whole base was about to explode when we jumped inside that tank we just destroyed and shut the door and locked it shut.  
  
"Why are we in here?" Hazel asked Elena. "This is Lugara's Iron Clod. Named for it's overwhelming defenses. We should be able to survive in here." She said just as everyone felt a tremendous rumble. We were all alive but on the floor.  
  
"Told you!" Elena said with pride standing. "Thank god we lived through that one." I said with relief.  
  
"I guess I owe you my life January. Thanks." Michele said embarrassed. "Don't worry about it." I said getting off the floor and rubbing my ass. "That rumble sure did hurt a bit."  
  
"Is Emi alright?" Hazel asked everyone. "She's over there." Elena indicated. "Emi, wake up." Hazel said. She didn't move.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. "She's unconscious. Looks like she hit her head against this computer desk." Elena explained checking the small girl for further injuries. "She should be fine in awhile." She told us.  
  
"Emi, I'm so sorry." Hazel said starting to cry. "Stupid human emotions!" she said after. "You're not human?" I asked. "Not really. I still have Jenova's cells in my blood. As long as they are there I'm not human." She told me.  
  
"She'll be fine Hazel. We'll just take her to rest and she'll be fine again." I said patting the girl on her back.  
  
"We have no more use staying in here. Let's get back to Garret and find a place for Emi to rest." Michele told us. "Whatever. Let's just hurry." Elena said. She was still a tough woman to deal with.  
  
Once we took that big hike back to the city we stopped at the hotel to have Emi rest for the afternoon.  
  
"Hey there. Thanks for cheering me up." Hazel told me. "Oh, don't mention it. I'm a cheerful person to be around." I smiled.  
  
I had nothing to do for the time being so I decided to have a nice walk around town. To clear my mind off things. It was helping at first. Until I passed by that one place.  
  
"Brings back memories...unhappy ones." I said under my breath turning the other way. Then I felt a hand cover my mouth and I blacked out.  
  
*********************************  
  
I wonder where that girl January went off. No matter. I'm still here watching over Emi like I have been for the last couple of hours.  
  
"You look tired Hazel. I can watch her for awhile you know." Michele asked me. "Well I appreciate the offer but she's my responsibility and I have to protect her." I said rubbing my heavy eyes. I was getting sleepy though.  
  
"She isn't just your responsibility. It's all of ours and we can share it." She said to me. "Well Perry and Yuffie left her with me and told me to take care of her. I really don't want her to be fighting with all of us but it can't be helped." I told her.  
  
"Take a break. You could use some rest anyway Hazel." Michele said as she sat by Emi's innocent figure. I soon decided to sleep for the remainder of the day.  
  
When morning came January was nowhere to be seen. I also noticed Emi walking around the room.  
  
"Emi! Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I asked her jerking up from my sitting position.  
  
"My head hurts a bit but I think I'll be okay." She told me. "Well don't scare me like that again." I said hugging her tightly. "I'm fine Hazel. Really, we should get going. Well once we know where to go." She said smiling her cute little smile.  
  
"Once that girl January gets back we'll head out. I wonder where she could be." Elena said checking her equipment.  
  
She has been gone a long time. She left yesterday evening and she's not back yet.  
  
We waited until the afternoon and then we figured something was wrong.  
  
"She probably just left us. That's my guess." Elena said. "I don't think she'd do something like that." Emi told her. "Let's look for her. I hope she wasn't hurt." Michele suggested. We all got ready and left the hotel and began to search.  
  
Our search wasn't working quite well. We had searched everywhere until we stopped to rest and overheard some guys talking.  
  
"Do you see that new girl they got at the club?" one said to the taller one.  
  
"Yea. Those boobs are huge! That tail of hers is a turn on too." The taller one said. Made me sick hearing it until I realized...  
  
"Were they just talking about January?" I asked everyone. "Maybe. Let's find this club of they mentioned." Elena signaled as we followed.  
  
We found it but it wasn't the kind of club we all had in mind. "Exotic Erotic?" Michele said aloud. "I had a feeling she would be here. I don't why but we should drag her out." Elena said.  
  
"Wait. We can't have Emi go in here, she's only ten." I protested. "You can wait out here for us. This shouldn't take too long." Elena told me as they entered the building.  
  
**********************************  
  
What a disgusting place! Men are drooling everywhere. I hope we can find January before something bad happens to us.  
  
These women are dressed in a rather nasty way and these men seem to be making a lot of noise at them for it. Why would January be here? We eventually saw some kind of cage with some guy fighting a monster inside it.  
  
"What's this thing?" I asked Elena. "I have no idea. Up there, it's her!" she shouted pointing up at a girl sitting on a perch at the top of the cage.  
  
It was January. Only, as expected, she wasn't wearing her regular white sleeveless shirt with the short blue shorts. She was wearing some kind of red top that wrapped around her breasts but only covered the nipples. Her lower garments were just a red thong with a hole for her tail to poke out. She wore what looked like cat ears on her head and she had a sad look on her face.  
  
"Let's get her out of here!" I shouted over the noise to Elena. We approached the cage and a man stopped us.  
  
"Can't let you two in there. See this is the battle arena for men. They fight for their lives to claim the woman up top. And we've lost at least fifty people trying to nab that delicious beauty up there." He said licking his lips.  
  
"You're fucking disgusting!" I told him. "We're here to get her back!" Elena protested to the pervert.  
  
"Look! I can't change the rules! You can only enter if you want to win the girl!" he shouted at us.  
  
"Elena, a moment." I said calling her over to talk. "I have a plan. Just follow my lead." I said walking back up to the guy holding onto Elena's arm. "We'd like to fight for her!" I said smiling to him.  
  
"Eh, what?" he stuttered. "See. The two of us are getting lonely and we'd like another friend to play with us." I said to him. Elena was getting a very disgusted look on her face. I was hiding mine.  
  
"Well, once you put it that way I'll let you two inside." He said opening the door. We walked inside.  
  
"Did you HAVE to do THAT!?" Elena screamed. "Well I figured he'd let two lesbians in if they wanted to have a three way with the other girl. I know it sounds incredibly dirty but it was the only way we could save January." I explained to her.  
  
Once inside the cage door closed and a monster appeared before us. A very large looking beast and it looked hungry.  
  
"Let's take it!" I said running around it casting Bolt at it. Elena was doing that skill she used before.  
  
"Draw!" she yelled absorbing some kind of energy from it. "Primal Instinct!" she shouted as she howled in the air and the both of us were surrounded by some kind of yellow aura. I felt faster and a bit stronger.  
  
"This adds Haste to us and improves strength." She said as I moved in to punch it. I managed to deal a rather nasty blow. The beast then let out a giant roar and spit some kind of fire at us and we both fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Something told me he would do that." I said hurting all over. Then some kind of healing aura surrounded us and I could stand again. "What the hell?" I said looking up as I saw January jump down with her ball in hand ready to fight.  
  
"You sure you can fight?" I asked her. "Yea. It'll be hard in this stuff though." She said adjusting her "clothes".  
  
"Well I'm glad you're helping instead of sitting up there." Elena said standing and firing her sword cannon.  
  
"Nice to know you missed me." She said throwing her ball at the monster and catching it on return.  
  
After pummeling it repeatedly it finally wore down and died. "That was very hard." I said falling to the ground on my knees from exhaustion.  
  
Eventually the three of us left the cage and got January's things together.  
  
"I'm so glad to be out of this thing." She said removing it from behind the curtain in a dressing room. "I can imagine. It looked very uncomfortable." I said to her.  
  
"Oh it was! Especially when you have boobs like mine. My old clothes feel so nice now." She said as she stepped out to see us. "Ready?" Elena asked. "Yup let's get out of this place." She said as we left.  
  
"Why were you here anyway?" I asked her. "Two of the owners kidnapped me, I used to work here until I became a Blitzball player. They figured I could help them get more money." She said to us.  
  
"Well the worst is over. See Hazel and Emi are waiting for us right there." I said waving to them.  
  
"January!" Emi said running up to her and latching onto her waist. "Hey kid. Sorry I was gone so long." She told her patting her on the head. Emi quickly adjusted her brown hair after that.  
  
"Where do we go now Elena?" I asked her. "Well from here we can travel along the underground railway to the next city, Umbra." She told us.  
  
"Umbra?" Emi asked. "Umbra is a city that is in a part of the world where barely any light reaches. Only artificial light is there." She explained.  
  
"Then let's go!" Emi shouted following Elena.  
  
**************************  
  
Sorry it took forever to get this one up. I hope it wasn't too dirty for anybody. Well it is an R fic so whatever. 


End file.
